This invention relates generally to safeing and arming fuzes or mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a mechanism which is responsive to two distinctly different pressure signals in a predetermined sequence in order for its activation to take place.
A fuze is a mechanism for igniting or detonating the bursting charge of any munition, such as a projectile, and performs this function either upon impact or at a certain time during flight. The purpose of safeing and arming fuzes is to provide safety to the personnel during the handling and storage of the fuzes while permitting placement of the munition containing the fuze in the desired position over the target area before the munition is armed. This munition is then exploded on the target by the initiation from the fuze upon impact thereof. Various ways have heretofore been employed for the prevention of pre-target detonation of these munitions during tactical deployment. Among these are fuzes utilizing highly complex electric circuitry, acceleration setback devices, centrifugal arming devices, and fuzes utilizing lanyards, propellers, anemometers, timers, etc. Most of these systems require flutes, vanes or other protuberances on the munition to activate the fuze arming sequence. Other munitions must be stabilized so that they will impact the target in a specific attitude so as to cause initiation of the explosive charge by the fuze.
Unfortunately the systems used in the past left much to the desired when it came to safety of handling, reliability of operation, miniaturization of components and the capability of being produced on high production type machinery.